The goal of this project is to test a prototype automated nursing system which supports the care of older persons in the home setting, under a variety of medical regimens. As a result, caregiver burden is reduced. A variety of existing technologies have been integrated into a prototype device which combines several of the most important self-care aspects including: vital signs monitoring, drug dispensing, personal emergency response and telephone communications. The device is designed to be easy to use by older adults by incorporating voice generation and recognition technologies and interactive graphics. The specific objectives are (1) test that the integrated technologies work reliably, (2) test the response of elderly to the existing voice-interaction technology, and (3) evaluate the usability of interactive graphics training capabilities with older persons and their caregivers. These tests will lead to an improved understanding of the older adult/technology interface and to developing the design specifications for the commercial version of the device.